


Hate to Love

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: could you please, please, please do a Adrian Neville/Stardust?  I’m not picky but to give you an idea-something not too sexual. thank you. :) -M</p>
<p>Pairing: NevillexStardust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate to Love

“Alright, alright. If you win, I promise I’ll never ask you out again but if *I* win, you have to go on a date with me” Stardust says and Neville laughs.

“Deal” he says, sticking out his hand “prepare to lose.”

Stardust smirks at him “in your dreams.”

Neville is about to refute that statement, but they’re called out. Stardust goes first and he follows directly after.  
~  
It’s a grueling match, and they’re both battered and bruised by the end of it. Neville manages to pull off a win, he’s ecstatic but his good mood sours when he sees how broken down Stardust is.

“Hey. Good match.” He says and Stardust nods “whatever man, you win. I’ll leave you alone.”

With that, Stardust walks towards the exit.

In a moment of clouded judgement, Neville yells to him “WAIT!”

Stardust turns around “what?”

“I’d like to take you up on that date.” Neville says and Stardust looks like he wants to smile, but then frowns.

“You don’t have to rub it in, you know.”

Neville shakes his head “I’m not rubbing it in, I genuinely want to go out with you.”

“Okay.” Stardust says finally “I’ll pick you up from your hotel room in about an hour?”

“Perfect!”  
~  
They end up going to dinner, and head back to Stardust’s room for a movie.

“This is nice” Stardust says and Neville nods, climbing into his lap.

“What are you…” Stardust says, Neville cutting him off with a kiss.

At first he’s confused, but then he realizes he doesn’t care if it’s just a one time thing or not. He kisses back. After a while, Neville stops.

“I like you.” He says

“I like you too” Stardust replies

Neville puts his head down, looking up at Stardust through half lidded eyes “we should do this again”

Stardust nods, overjoyed and they lay down in each other’s arms.

He finally got the guy he wanted, and he doesn’t plan on letting go.


End file.
